Caring Only Makes You Weak
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: "Caring only makes you weak" . Donna had been all too familiar with that phrase. Post 2x07, Sucker Punch. Takes place after Mike went to see Donna. Rated T for minor swearing.


_**Summary:** "Caring only makes you weak" . Donna had been all too familiar with that phrase. Post 2x07, Sucker Punch. Takes place after Mike went to see Donna._  
_**Rating:** T for minor swearing. _  
_**Note**: Hi all. So, I only recently started seeing Suits and I kind of went through the entire first season in two days. Extremely hooked, I know. The relationship between Harvey and Donna fascinated me since the first minute and I couldn't help but writing a tiny little thing after this episode. I know lots of things will happen in the rest of season 2 and in season 3 and maybe I'll write a bigger story once I've seen it all. For now I'll just stick with this tiny thing though. It's been a long time since I've been writing so please be kind, haha ;). It's nothing special but I wanted to share anyway. I hope you guys will like it! x._

**Caring Only Makes You Weak **

Donna opened her front door after Mike had rushed off. That guy… She knew she'd been hard on him when she had told him he actually did resemble towards Harvey, and not in a good way. Mike actually was a good guy. And so was Harvey. She threw off her shoes the moment she closed the door behind her, getting out of those painful heels, and closed the door with a bang before dropping herself on her couch. She grabbed her cellphone and quickly typed in some digits. Ordering in sushi had never been so easy before. Thank God for technology. She most certainly didn't feel like picking up food now.

Donna was livid. Why had Louis been such an ass? Why did he have to attack her like that? Asking her if she was in love with Harvey… Well, it wasn't even asking anymore. He'd just blantly accused her of being in love with Harvey. The question had caught her off guard. Not because she didn't know the answer. Hell, she was quite sure about the answer to that question. Donna knew even Harvey was aware of the answer to that question. Donna just hated admitting it. It only hurt her more to give that situation any thought. Yes, she was in love with Harvey. God, she'd been in love with him since the day they'd met. Well, maybe not the first day. She had been intrigued by the man however since day one. And soon it became clear that she indeed was in love with him. Funny thing about that was that Harvey knew all too well about her feelings. Harvey knew Donna loved him. And quite frankly, Donna knew Harvey loved her too.

Once, way back, they had given it a shot. Things had been intense since the first minute. There was so much passion, so much laughter… So much love. Caring made them weak. Harvey's words. The couple had been working together for quite some time and both were aware of the unique professional situation they had. No words were needed between them. Harvey had been sure their relationship would affect their work, and not in a good way. Harvey wanted to become the best. He didn't want to be above average. He wanted to be the best, in everything. And caring for someone would only make him weak.

It was only then that Donna started feeling the hot wet tears on her cheek. She had told herself to stop crying over her boss long ago. So far she had been able to succeed for quite a while. Not tonight though. It stung her. He wasn't even the one who fired her. He wasn't even the one calling her to check in on her; his new assistent had. Donna had never stopped caring for Harvey, and she had always been certain that he never had either, despite his harsh words about caring. This made her doubt everything though. Apparently, he didn't even care enough about her to pick up his own freaking phone and call her.

Her doorbell interrupted her thoughts and Donna mindlessly walked over to the door to open it. When she opened it she realised she'd forgotten something. She didn't even look the delivery boy in his eyes when she said: "Oh wait, I forgot the money.. Just a second."

Donna turned her back to the door to grab her wallet when she heard an all too familiar voice say: "It's already paid for."

Before she could turn around and kick him out, he had closed the door behind them, holding a white plastic bag in his hand and a serious expression on his face. Donna's facials turned could as ice. "I want you out. Now." She snitched the plastic bag out of his hands and walked away from the door, praying he would leave. Donna knew he wouldn't.

"Donna.." The way he said her name gave her shivers. She couldn't turn around and face him though. "Donna… I'm sorry about Louis. I never wanted things to turn out like this."

Donna spun around, looking him dead straight in his gorgeous puppy eyes, revealing her tear stained face as she said: "Don't even start with me, Harvey. I don't want to hear it. Go. Leave." "I can see you're upset, Donna. I hate seeing you like this…" "You don't give a flying fuck about me, Harvey. You have this big mouth and you can say all you want but I don't buy those lawyer bullshit talks of you anymore. You have such big words about how you need me and how you can't do without me… You don't care. You left me after Jessica fired me like I'm a piece of nothing. You didn't say shit. You didn't do shit. Remember what you promised me all those years ago? You said you would always look out for me. You told me I was the most important person in your life and that you would always fight for me, no matter what."

Donna had to swallow and pause for a second.. Tears were chocking her up. Harvey wanted to speak but she raised her hand and gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm not finished Harvey. You… You told me caring made you a weaker person and that therefor caring for your work only would make you a better lawyer. Make you the best lawyer. Do you have any idea how that feels? Hearing the man you love say he loves his job more then he loves you? But I understood, Harvey, I did. Because I knew you would stick to your words. Because I knew you would always protect me."

Donna couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. Harvey grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and trying to keep her close to him. Donna fought him. She tried to cut loose, punching her free fist on his chest. The hot liquid came running down her cheecks faster then she'd imagined when she said: "You broke your promises, Harvey. You broke my heart and your promises… You broke me."

Harvey had finally managed to keep Donna steady and held her close and tight. He'd screwed up and he knew it. The crying woman in his arms still was the most important person in his life. He loved every single thing about her. Harvey knew he'd been a lousy friend. She was so loyal… So sweet, so caring… Yes, she'd made a mistake. But Harvey knew she was right; he was the one who had broken his promises. He held her in his arms, carressing her lucious strawberry locks. Harvey couldn't say a word. For now, words were not needed. Harvey knew however that soon he had to tell the woman that he still was in love with her. He had never stopped caring. Caring made him weak though. But for Donna Harvey wanted to be a weaker person. He knew he wasn't the only who could fix all of her problems now. There was one however he could. And Harvey knew that he would the moment the beautiful woman in his arms would've calmed down and was ready to face him.


End file.
